Marco vs the Animatronic of Evil
by Exotos135
Summary: Marco has to watch a certain animatronic for a single night.


**(Castle of Mewni; 12 AM)**

Marco Diaz walked into the castle's security office and sat down as the phone next to him rang repeatedly, with the ringing just getting on his ears when the person calling finally responded.

"Oh hey! Hi! Welcome to your temporary job as the castle's brand new security guard." Marco simply rolled his eyes as the phone call continued, "Now, I know what you're thinking: the castle already has a bunch of guards doing the guard stuff, why would the people owning this castle even need for a specific security guard? Well, turn on the cameras and you'll see why."

Marco did as instructed and turned on the cameras, which open at a room containing a sealed wand and a strange female laying on the ground, motionless. This female wears a royal blue dress and a tiara, and she has long blonde hair, fair skin and... a pair of hearts in her cheeks.

"See the animatronic girl laying on the floor? Her name's Star, and your job is to keep an eye on her. You see, she's powered by the royal wand to protect the castle just in case invaders come in. Now don't worry, your room is in an enclosed location, so the intruders won't be able to find you. That being said, while she's done a good job keeping intruders out, she's been known to...glitch. And by that, I mean that she just lurks at random for no particular reason that we know of. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that, when this happens, she's unable to identify intruder from guard, so she just kills whatever she believes might be a threat to her people."

Hopefully, Marco wasn't part of such list. Then again, the animatronic looked inactive, and even from far away it looked more cute than terrifying.

"But anyway, just keep in mind that this is no game and your life could be in danger. But, as long as you keep an eye on her, you should be fine. Anyway, that's all for now, goodbye and remember to keep an eye on the girl!"

The call cut off as Marco wondered if he had been ripped off: I mean, how could she be dangerous? It was an inactive animatronic, nothing else. Sure, it probably could become trouble later on, but it definitely didn't seem like much for the moment.

So, feeling like he was fine for now, Marco set his clock to wake him up at 1 AM and took a nap.

 **(1 AM)**

Marco woke up once the alarm set off, and he turned it off just as he turned the cameras on to make sure everything was fine. While at first glance it seemed like nothing had changed at all, on closer inspection, Marco saw that the girl had opened her eyes and was giving him a rather cold stare and smile with her icy ocean-blue eyes.

Seeing this peculiar sight, Marco decided to actually do his job and keep an eye on the animatronic as the camera slowly moved left and right. After a couple seconds, the camera suddenly cut off and returned to normal in about 2 seconds later, giving Marco yet another peculiar sight: a smiling Star standing upright and watching the camera. This made Marco flinch and shiver as the girl did something unbelievable: she "walked" to the camera, smiled in a devious way and punched the camera out of commission, causing Marco to fall out of his chair.

 **(2 AM)**

Marco recovered from the hit in the head and got back on his chair, wherein he turned the camera back on and, seeing that it was still broken, changed it to another one to look for Star. Then, once he managed to find her in the middle of the hallways, he blinked once, and she took a step forward. This gave him the idea to engage in a stare fight with her, since as long as he watched her, she wouldn't move.

 **(3 to 4 AM)**

The girl continued to stand still, even when Marco had already lost the staring contest multiple times. Eventually this made Marco give up and relax his eyes for a moment, giving Star the chance to walk out of the camera's view.

 **(5** **AM)**

Just one hour left. One hour, and Marco could finally get out of the paranoia-inducing job he had, at least for the current day. So, knowing there was still an animatronic girl on the loose, he quickly searched her across every single camera available...

But she was nowhere to be seen.

So, of course, he took a look at the door to his office... and the animatronic girl stood there, giving him a falsely reassuring smile as she soon went inside and got closer and closer to the worried office boy. She gently grabbed his cheek and caressed it with her cold, robotic hand as Marco continued to shiver and sweat in complete and utter fear at the humanoid robot.

Then, without warning, a clock was heard and they both turned around to see the time had reached 6 AM, the end of Marco's shift. This made the guy sigh and silently rejoice in relief while Star barely even reacted and just stood frozen in place, staring at the clock with a blank look.

"Well, looks like my shift is over!" Marco casually remarked, getting Star's attention, "It was nice to be terrified by you, but I got to leave and never ever return to this place, so if you could just release my-"

The animatronic just held the guy in place and licked him with her metallic tongue. Then, as Marco winced, Star analyzed the boy and put on a friendly look... or at least as friendly as she could get.

"Friend..." she stated in a strangely deep, menacing voice.

With that said, Marco smiled and nodded before he bolted out of the room and eventually out of the castle without asking questions or even looking back. Star didn't give chase, however, and she just waved goodbye before returning to her room.


End file.
